


A Knock from the Future

by itsicequeenlove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette have a daughter, Adriennette-freeform, Eventual reveal, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, but let's be real, future LB and CN might make an appearance, may contain some Lila-salt, what fanfic is complete without some salt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsicequeenlove/pseuds/itsicequeenlove
Summary: Estelle Agreste... now 15-year-old daughter of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng Agreste is sent 25 years into the past for business.However, she can't exactly help getting involved in her parents' civilian lives. (This takes place after Miracle Queen)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Warning! I might be quite rusty at it. Hope you enjoy!

_"You will be attending the same school we went to in lycee. Do not uncover anything essential to our younger selves"_

_"Yes Maman, I understand. You've said this at least a hundred times before"_

_"Okay time for you to go. Bunnix will give you all necessary information about time travel. Do NOT lose your miraculous at any time."_ whispers _"You did get your mother's genes"_

_"I heard that Adrien"_

Laughs..."Kay Maman, Papa, I'll go now"

* * *

The alarm clock had been blaring for 20 minutes now. Of course the sleeping girl didn't know that yet. Fortunately ( or... unfortunately) the continuous buzzing had begun to stir her. She sleepily rubbed her eyes, however, one look at the time had all the laziness drain from her system.

Marinette rushed out of bed and combed her hair as fast as possible. Tikki darted across the room, stuffing the necessary books for school in her duffel. Now that she was guardian of the miraculouses too, her sleep schedule got even more compromised. How ironic, the girl thought, Ladybug... the brave superheroine and savior of Paris, who had defeated countless akumas created by Hawkmoth, struggled to get dressed for school on time. She rushed downstairs where her parents were busy making preparations for the bakery that day. She hurriedly grabbed a piece of bread, and stuffing it in her mouth rushed out of the bakery after a hurried goodbye to her parents.

"I will make the grandest cake ever, the day she wakes up for school on time," Tom chortled.

"You're one to talk" Sabine countered, while a smile played on her lips.

****

Marinette entered her classroom just when the bell rang.

"Another quick save," Alya patted her back as she took her place. "Hey, I've heard that a new girl will be joining us from today."

"I hope she's not like the other 'new girl' we've had" Mari murmured under her breath.

Before the conversation could prolong, Miss Bustier entered the class announcing her presence. "Good morning class! Before we go about our regular schedule, I would like to introduce Estelle Allard, who's come here from Toulouse. Please try and make her as comfortable as possible."

Soon after a figure entered the room. She had perfectly tanned skin, raven black hair and bright green eyes, cheerful but calculating. She wore her hair in a ponytail, which suited her facial structure really well.

"She's pretty" Mari thought.

"Hi everyone. As Madam Bustier said, my name is Estelle Allard. I just arrived in Paris two weeks ago and am really excited to get to know all of you," the girl gushed.

Marinette's eyes narrowed. This girls seemed too familiar, but she was quite certain she had never met her before.

"I would love to get to know each of you and hope that we will get on well together." Estelle didn't miss the glowering look from a girl in the corner of the classroom. 'Lila Rossi' she thought. Maman had warned her about her, but Estelle wasn't intimidated by Lila. She had dealt with worse. Besides she was the daughter of the Parisian superheroes for God's sake. Which brought her back to two teens sitting in front. This was going to be fun...

Estelle was given a seat next to Lila Rossi. Crap. Just her luck. Well at least Lila wouldn't be the one in charge of her because of her so called 'busy schedule'. That was Adrien's job. He would thus also help her catch up to any school work she had missed. That wouldn't be quite necessary, she mused. Because, ironically his future self had got her up to speed with everything. Estelle realised she couldn't wait for lunch. She would love to introduce herself to the class, or rather more importantly to two... STAY FOCUSSED! She scolded herself. She hadn't come all the way here, just to get involved in her parents' high school drama.

Estelle made her way to the back of the room. As she took her seat, the sugary sweet lilt of Lila's voice reached her ears.

"Hi Estelle, I'm Lila. Aren't you a pretty little thing. Maybe you'd be able to be a model and work with Adrien and me. Something gives me the feeling that you and I are going to be best friends."

Estelle fought hard to hide her eye-roll. "Really Lila?" she said,"But I think the daggers you were throwing at me while I was introducing myself said otherwise."

"Oh...er... that was not directed at you. You see, a mosquito was flying near my eyes and it was annoying me greatly."

Ugh!! Not even a minute with this girl and Estelle was already losing her cool. She decided to remain silent for the rest of the morning.

****

Lunch came as slowly as a snail. As soon as the bell rang, Estelle leaped out of her chair, ready to head out, only to be stopped by a hand gripping her arm. "You can sit and have lunch with me, you know'" Lila cooed, "I'll introduce you to the rest of the class properly. We can hang out after. Besides, being with Ladybug's best friend sure has its perks." 

For heaven's sake, didn't that girl get it! Estelle wanted nothing to do with that weasel or her fairytale of lies. "No," she replied, equally sweetly, "I think I'd rather have Adrien show me around first, which obviously you are too busy to do." She stormed off before Lila could conjure up another lie. 

Out in the cafeteria, Estelle spotted Adrien with Marinette and two others. A curvy brunette had her arms around the waist of another boy with headphones resting on his shoulders. Ohhh... that must be Nino and Alya. Those two were together since high school! Woah! Maman seems to have missed that tiny detail. Anyway, she really did want to get to know their teenage selves better. She'd probably even come across one of their silly quirks to tease them with later on. 

_"Salut!",_ she greeted, "I was wondering if you could show me around after eating. I'm new here and the immense size of the school is quite overwhelming."

Not bad Agreste! Well it was _almost_ the truth. She technically was new to this school since it was a 25-year older version of the one she knew.

" Ya bet! It's no problem," Nino replied. "We'd want to put you at ease." That received an encouraging nod from all of them.

"Oh thank you! I'll be waiting by the staircase after eating." Estelle replied.

"Or maybe you could join us,"Adrien offered," Besides, I am in charge of you"

"Are you sure that it won't make ya'll uneasy," Estelle enquired.

"Nope, not at all, girl. Make yourself comfortable." Alya piped up. "Yes," Marinette agreed, though Estelle couldn't help noticing her tone was rather flat.

She cringed internally. Of course, Maman would have trouble warming up to someone new. She should have been more considerate. Anyway, now the deed was done. Maybe gradually Mari would thaw up to her. How long could a mother be cross at her daughter anyway?


	2. Signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting on the previous chapter. i hope you find this one equally enjoyable :D

"Adrieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen," a certain black cat whined. "You've forgotten to refill my stack of camembert. Now all I have left is this distasteful processed cheese."

Adrien sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes. "Plagg you could have at least let me sleep some more," he complained.

"Eh whatever... your alarm's about to go off anyway"

As if on cue, his alarm started ringing. Adrien sighed. Arguing with his kwami was completely useless. Instead, he got dressed and ordered a new batch of camembert. Talk about high-maintenance pets. He wouldn't be able to attend lunch at school that day. Another one of his photoshoots. Speaking of lunch... he remembered the new addition to their foursome. Estelle Allard. Adrien found her eerily intimate. Even though they hadn't talked much, except about school, her thought process and the way she spoke- it almost felt like...she was him... and yet, she wasn't. He decided to drop the matter before he'd start losing his mind.

* * *

_Estelle was having lunch with her parents. Nothing was out of place. Adrien and Marinette had just returned from their regular patrol. They were now cracking jokes at the table like a typical family- if there ever was such a thing. That's when out of the blue, a circular portal appeared near them- Bunnix's time portal._

_"Ladybug, Chat Noir, there is urgent business that needs to be attended to ... twenty five years in the past," she said hurriedly._

_"Don't worry we will leave right this instant'," Marinette replied, understanding the gravity of the situation. Bunnix never interrupted their little family meetings unless something really serious came up._

_"Ahh... that's the twist LB. It can't be either of you." If it was possible, Bunnix seemed even more troubled after saying those words. "It has to be little bugitten...alone"_

_Marinette paled. She wasn't able to move._

_"No! It can't be! Estelle can't go to an entirely different universe all by herself," Adrien was out of breath as he said those lines. Why couldn't they go instead. He wanted to keep Estelle safe for as long as possible. Besides what if something happened and her existence could be threatened._

_"I'll stop her from doing anything that could have drastic effects on the future," Bunnix reassured- though she too seemed anxious._

_"Tell me Bunnix, why must it be her? Surely there has to be another way," Adrien tried to wrap his head around the situation. Mari still hadn't moved a muscle. Cautiously, she said," Adrien we have to let her go... you remember right?"_

_"Yes," he replied gingerly, after a second._

_Estelle hardly seemed to understand the entire situation. She would be going to the past! On a mission where she had no clue what to do. Moreover, her parents appeared to know something, which they wouldn't tell her._

_From her pocket, Bunnix pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I think you should read this."_

_That wretched piece of paper..._

* * *

Estelle woke up from her dreams to the monotone chime of her alarm clock. This time, she was thankful for the usually infuriating wake up call. She didn't want that dream to continue further. Estelle hadn't realised she was sweating profusely. She thought back to the happenings of the past (or rather, the future). That note... it lay innocently in the inner pocket of her duffel. As if it wasn't the cause of most of her recent worries. 

Trying not to give more thought to it, Estelle quickly got dressed. Barkk, being the ever loving kwami immediately knew that something was on her mind. _"Maîtresse,_ were you having those agonizing dreams again?"

"Yes Barkk, but don't worry I'm alright now."

"I will always support your decisions, maîtresse. And don't fret. I'm sure you will be successful in what you came here to do."

_I hope so Barkk... I really do._

_****_

Fortunately, Lila wasn't there at school today. According to gossip, she was away on a charity event for the disabled. She was so moved by them that she had decided to prioritize their happiness over her 'education'. Honestly, that girl could have said she would go to space to save some endangered aliens and people would believe her. Estelle wasn't the only girl who was mad at Lila. Her dear parents seemed exasperated by her fibs as well. Estelle swore she heard Marinette curse under her breath when Lila's goodwill was brought up multiple times during class. Adrien face contorted in distaste every time someone uttered her name. It was a lot coming from a person who was hardly allowed to raise an eyebrow in public. 

Lunch came pretty fast that day. Adrien wasn't present, Estelle noted. Probably one of his photoshoots again. Father had said his schedule was tightly packed up especially when he was in lycee. Nino had gone off somewhere with his bros to 'groove and chill'. That left Estelle alone since she couldn't join Marinette and Alya at the table without her school guide being there. Ruefully, she sat down at a table alone.

"Hey, Estelle!" a cheery voice called to her.

She turned to see that it was Marinette waving at her. The action made her light up with joy. Possibly Marinette was starting to like her now. 

"Why don't you sit with us for lunch? I'd love to get to know you better," Marinette continued. Beside her, Alya nodded approvingly. Estelle roused from her chair, only to bump into a fellow student with a plate full of food. Of course, the food had to spill on top of her. "Sorry," she mumbled apologetically.

"It's fine. I'll just clean it up. Besides you're the one whose clothes are ruined. You should do something about them" the boy replied good-naturedly. At least the boy wasn't too mad. However, he was right. Now she had sticky gravy all over herself.

Estelle was oblivious to Alya whispering something into Marinette's ear and the latter girl flushing with embarrassment. She made her way to the table as fast as possible. " Oh God, I created quite a scene there, didn't I?"

"No worries, these things happen all the time here thanks to a special someone," the brunette smirked. Estelle often wondered how Alya could both reassure and tease at the same time. 

"Haha, very funny Alya," came Marinette's prompt reply. Looking at Estelle's clothes, she frowned. "Looks like you need to change."

"No, I'm fine really." Estelle tried to reassure her.

"Young lady, you are most definitely NOT fine and there's no way I'm going to let you spend the rest of the school day like that." Marinette reprimanded.

Estelle dared not disobey her now. She sounded so like her mother at that moment. "But, I'm not carrying any extra change."

"That's alright. I have extra clothes in my bag. I think they will fit you just right. But remember to always carry an emergency outfit in case of an accident like today."

"Understood Dr. Phil!" Estelle joked. It was amazing how Marinette scolded and ordered her like a mother even when she wasn't.

Alya had remained strangely quiet during the whole exchange. She furrowed her brows, but then shook her head as if clearing it off of her thoughts.

"Is it alright if I accompany her Al?" Marinette asked.

"Sure! You guys go ahead. I'd rather finish my meal. Besides, I would only delay the two of you."

****

It took merely minutes for Estelle to change into the clothes given by Marinette. As predicted, it was a perfect fit. Estelle wasn't exactly surprised. 

After she came out of her cubicle, Marinette seemed to study her for a minute. " Estelle?" she asked "Would you like to model an outfit for me? I feel it would suit you beautifully."

"I'd love to!" Estelle beamed. She had never felt happier. Marinette had asked her to model an outfit. Any doubts of a grudge held against her, were wiped away instantly.

"I'm so glad Hawkmoth didn't send an akuma after you. I thought that you'd be frustrated and would transform into a villain any second. After all, getting embarrassed in new surroundings do hurt a lot," Marinette said.

_Akuma, Hawkmoth..._ the evils in Paris reminded her of why she came here in the first place. The weight of the situation sank into her once again. Marinette caught up on the sudden change in atmosphere. Is there anything wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

As much as she hated not being able to tell her everything, she replied," No, everything is fine," she tried to sound light. "I'm just concerned about the situation here, is all" 

Estelle didn't know if Marinette believed her or not. She didn't say anything, just hummed in response. Estelle really wanted to get the worries off of her chest. Moreover, she also needed to know the depth of the situation in Paris. The only people who knew the most about that, unfortunately, were the famous superhero duo of Paris. Even though Estelle knew who they were, she couldn't very well march up to them and demand details. She yearned to spill out everything to Marinette. However, she knew she couldn't. 

As they headed back to the cafeteria, Estelle caught sight of Marinette's purse, resting at her side. Maybe she couldn't talk to the heroes-

but she could definitely reach out to their kwamis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a second chapter? Also, do you think Alya is picking up on something ?  
> let me know what you think  
> -Ice Queen


	3. Unluckily Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudosing or commenting on the previous chapters!  
> I am really happy that my idea is so well received.

_The Next Day-_

Estelle was walking towards her class. However, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She really needed to find a way to get in touch with the kwamis. That was all she could think about since the day before. Maybe she could ask Marinette and Adrien for their bags? No, too straightforward. Besides they would never hand their bags over without reason, especially not with their kwamis inside. Maybe she could lure them towards her? Plagg did like camembert and Tikki would try and stop him. No, she did not want to appear as having bad intentions. Before she could continue her line of thought, a voice cut her short.

"Uh, Estelle," Adrien beckoned somewhat shyly. "Could you lend me the notes from history class I missed yesterday? I know it probably os weird that your supposed 'mentor' needs help, but you are a pretty good student, so I thought..."

"Sure, I'll give them to you. Don't worry."

Estelle couldn't help smiling to herself. Just a couple days ago, Adrien (the older one) had made her write most of those notes. And now she'd be able put him in the same situation. Eselle could still vividly remember the throbbing ache in her wrist from writing so long. Was it a little mean, maybe? But did she want to do it, hell yeah! 

The two of them settled in Adrien's desk. Nino wasn't there. Probably somewhere with Alya. As Estelle opened her notebook, she received the desired reaction from Adrien. 

" _Mon Dieu!_ That's a lot of writing. Could you maybe dictate it, so it will be easier for me to write."

Estelle was about to agree, but she spotted Marinette in the distance. An idea flashed through her mind. Instead, she replied, "I would, but I have some urgent business to attend to."

"Oh That's okay," came Adrien's reply

"Maybe you could ask someone like... Marinette!"

Hearing her name, the girl in question turned towards them. "Marinette, could you help Adrien with the work he missed yesterday," Estelle could barely hide the grin on her face. "Yes, that would be great."

"Oh uhh... Sure hehe," Marinette made her way next to Adrien. As Estelle got up to leave, she whispered in the other girl's ear. "You can thank me later"

Shooting her a wink, she rejoiced on seeing Marinette's cheeks colour up. She looked so flustered, people might think she had peed her pants. Honestly, her mother had to get a grip on herself near Adrien, Estelle thought as she tried not to double over laughing.

* * *

Marinette was speechless for a moment. She had definitely not expected to read out notes to Adrien first thing in the morning! Sure, it did not mean anything, but it served as a good distraction from all the stress she was under lately. **He** was a good distraction, Marinette thought dreamily.

NO! Stop! She shouldn't be thinking about him that way. Adrien was obviously going after Kagami. Besides, there was a blue-haired boy waiting for her.

'The French Revolution was a watershed event in modern European history that began in 1789 and ended in the late 1790s with the ascent of Napoleon Bonaparte.' Marinette started dictating. As Adrien began to write, Marinette wondered how Estelle was able to figure out her crush on Adrien. Was she that much of an open book? But then again, Estelle hadn't really seen Adrien and her together as far as she could remember. No, actually she had. Her first day here- when she had had lunch with them. 

If she was being honest, Marinette really did like the new girl. She couldn't believe she'd actually thought that she'd be like Lila. Even though they hadn't talked much, Marinette felt a mutual connection with the girl. Marinette thought back to the times she had spent with Estelle. Given time, she felt that they could really have a special friendship...

"Uh... Maarinette, you okay?" Adrien was frantically waving a hand in front of Marinette's face.

Oops, she had started daydreaming again. "Yah, sorry. I was just thinking about stuff," She replied flushing with embarrassment. Well at least this time it was not about Adrien... or in the middle of roll call.

The rest of the work was done without ~~lapsing into other fantasies~~ further interruptions.

* * *

Gym class. Estelle still hadn't figured out how to go about the kwamis. That was before she saw people put their respective bags in lockers. 

\--

"Mme, may I use the washroom?" They were in the middle of class. Estelle thought that it was the perfect time for her to use that excuse. She had just shown the teacher some somersaults (obviously taught by her parents) and truth be told, the teacher seemed really impressed. So now, she wouldn't think Estelle just wanted to ditch class.

After receiving a nod, Estelle snuck up to the locker room. She was thankful that they had a neutral one for keeping bags. She really did not want to get caught prying in the boys' room (Yikes!). Firstly, she decided going into Marinette's locker. Opening her door, she made a grab for her purse. She was this close to opening the clasp. The only thing that could stop her was if Hawkmoth chose this particular moment to akumatize someone. Highly unlikely, you would think, right?

Precisely that's when a shrill shriek filled the corridors of the school. Speak of the devil. Could her luck get any crappier?

Estelle hurriedly stuffed the bag back in place. She hid behind a pillar, might as well watch and pick up as much as she could. Sure, she could also watch Alya's livestream, but it was always better to witness the fights in person. Marinette and Adrien should be here any second now, Estelle thought to herself. Sure enough, two figures entered the room, grabbed their bags and dashed off to their respective bathrooms. After their departure, the locker room was silent- not a soul in there.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a burly man with a dark purple outfit stormed into the room. "I am the Devourer," he bellowed. "I devour any item that has no meaning in this world."

Okay... that was pretty lame. If Estelle wasn't intimidated by his appearance, she would've laughed out loud. Apparently, the tastiest thing he could find in the entire room, happened to be the very pillar Estelle was standing behind. He shot a blinding white beam from his mouth, and the entire pillar was sucked into the spinning vortex of his maw. Estelle felt uneasily exposed now, and she was quite certain it wasn't the spaghetti she'd had for lunch.

"Oh look at what we have here. Another useless person in this world."

She tried making a run for it, but the akumatized villain was soon gaining on her. Just when the beam of light could touch her, the string of a yoyo wrapped around her waist and tugged her upwards. "Ladybug!" she exclaimed. 

"You need to get out of here," Ladybug instructed. She sounded quite different from her civilian form, Estelle realised. Her voice carried more confidence and authority. She should do that more often. On second thoughts... not really. Marinette won't be Marinette without her sweet disposition. 

A leather-clad hero decided to make his appearance right then. "Go save the damsel, m'lady. I'll take care of the glutton over here." Of course, the ever punning Chat Noir. Smirking cockily, he pulled out his baton and readied his stance.

Estelle did not miss the slight hint of a smile on Ladybug's lips as she rolled her eyes. Seriously, her parents needed to understand their own feelings! Soon, Estelle found herself outside in the courtyard. "Stay out of danger," the superheroine warned. "Best if you wait outside till the situation is fixed." And with that, she disappeared.

Sorry, no can do, Estelle murmured to herself. She went back into the school building and found a desirable hiding spot between two rows of lockers. She had to be close enough to see what was going on and far enough to not be an obstacle for the heroes. 

At the end of the battle, all she could gather was that a) the heroes could only use their special powers once b) they had 5-minutes before they detransformed after using said power c) the akuma was some sort of evil butterfly that possessed an object of a person with negative emotions and d) nobody seemed to know where Hawkmoth was.

It wasn't much, but she was at least a few steps ahead.

****

On her way home, Estelle wondered if she'd ever be able to contact the kwamis. Luck didn't exactly want to be on her side right now. At least she was able to witness a fight. With a huff, she set her bag down on her apartment desk.

Never in her life would she have anticipated the little surprise waiting for her on the bed...

More precisely two tiny (but hella powerful) gods- one resembling a black cat and the other a red-spotted ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a longer time to update the next chapter. More projects are coming in from work.  
> Stay safe everyone!  
> Oh... and I took that one line about French Revolution from here:  
> https://www.history.com/topics/france/french-revolution

**Author's Note:**

> There's still a lot to uncover... I hope you like it till here :)  
> Feel free to write your thoughts in the comments!  
> -Ice Queen


End file.
